Pokemon Happy Reunion!
by littlecoconut7
Summary: May and Misty meet for the first time. Wil they be rivals or friends? Will Ash ask Misty or May a very important question?
1. Misty Meets May Part 1

Setting- Pallet Town  
  
Ash picks up the phone  
  
Ash: Hello?  
  
Misty: Hi, its Misty! I'm coming to Pallet town for a visit!  
  
Ash: laughs This is great!!  
  
Misty: Ok, I'm on my way from Cerelean City. I'll be there in a day.  
  
Ash: Ok! Bye Misty!  
  
Misty: Tee Hee. See ya Ash.  
  
Ash: Brock Brock! Misty is coming to Pallet Town for a visit!  
  
Brock: Sweet!   
  
May: confused Who's Misty?   
  
Ash: She's...  
  
Max (May's little brother): Comes out of no where and says Misty is Ash's ex-girlfriend.  
  
Ash: What?! She's a good friend. She used to travel with me and Brock, but then she had to go back to her home town.  
  
Max: Sure... whispers to May It's his ex-girlfriend  
  
Ash: sweats I'm not even gonna bother. takes out picture of Misty That's Misty.  
  
May: Ah shes pretty.   
  
Ash: Ooh I can't wait!  
  
Brock: Me either!  
  
Max: I can!  
  
May: Shut up Max.  
  
Max: What... I can wait.  
  
May: Sweats Good night everyone.  
  
Ash: 'Night May.  
  
Brock: 'Night  
  
Max: Good Night.  
  
The next day.....  
  
Ash and his friend's were waiting in the front door of his house. A few minutes later they heard a voice.   
  
Misty: Ash! Brock! It's Misty! Hi!!  
  
Ash: runs to Misty laughs Misty! hugs her I missed you soo much!  
  
Brock: Hi Misty pats back  
  
Max: So you must be Misty... Hi..  
  
May was at the house staring at the sky.  
  
Ash: May come out I want you to meet Misty!  
  
May: sigh Coming...   
  
May left the house and came outside.  
  
Misty: Hi everyone!  
  
May: Hi MIsty...  
  
Misty: Hiya you must be May.  
  
May: Ya.. I took care of your ex-boyfriend for you.  
  
MIsty: What...? You mean Ash? HE's not my ex-boyfriend..  
  
May: Ya he is..  
  
Misty: NO hes not!   
  
May punched MIsty and then they started fighting.  
  
Brock: I bet MIsty is gonna win.  
  
Max: No May is better. She's gonna kick Misty's ass.  
  
Brock: OK SHORTY LETS FIGHT!!!  
  
Max and Brock start to fight also.  
  
Ash: STOP!!!!  
  
Everyone stops fighting  
  
Misty and May: Who do you like better?!  
  
Ash: I like both of you equaly.  
  
Misty and May: WHAT DO YOU MEAN EQUALY?! PICK ON OF US AND IT BETTER NOT BE HERPoints at each other  
  
Ash: Ok... May I like you as a friend and Misty I like you more as a friend.  
  
May: WHAA!!!!!  
  
Misty: Ohh?  
  
Ash: I also want to ask you something. Will you...  
  
Max goes to Ash and kick him in the balls.  
  
Ash: YEOWCH!!!!  
  
Misty and May: Are you alright?  
  
Ash:... 


	2. Misty Meets May part 2

Misty: See what your little brother did!   
  
May: It's not his fault!  
  
Max: He got me mad!  
  
Misty: Twerp apologize to Ash now!  
  
May: I'm the only one who insults him!  
  
Misty and May start to fight again...  
  
Ash: Errr... STOP FIGHTING! AND HELP ME!  
  
Misty and May: It was her fault! Points at each other.  
  
Brock: Picks up Ash. Ok lets bring you inside.  
  
After that they put Ash to bed.  
  
Ash is just waking up.  
  
Misty: GOOD MORNING ASH!!!  
  
Misty was right in front of Ash's face.  
  
Ash: Uh morning Misty.  
  
Misty: I made you breakfast!!  
  
ASh: Thanks...  
  
May: Comes into the room. GOOD MORNING ASH!!! I made you breakfast!!!  
  
Ash: Morning May. Thanks.  
  
Misty: Don't eat her food Eat mine!  
  
May: NO mine!  
  
May and MIsty start to fight again.  
  
ASh: Stop... I'll eat both of them...  
  
MIsty and May: Ok!   
  
Ash eats then goes back to sleep.  
  
Misty: GOOD AFTERNOOOON ASH!!!  
  
Ash: Great.. What you cook me this time..  
  
Misty: Sushi!!  
  
Ash: Great.. takes bite. YUM!!  
  
Misty: You like it! Yay!  
  
May comes into the room.  
  
May: GOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON ASH!!!! I MADE YOU LUNCH!!!  
  
Ash: Great.. What you cook me this time..  
  
May: Soup!!  
  
Ash: Great.. takes a sip. Yumm!   
  
May: Ha! He likes my cooking better.  
  
Misty: NO mine!  
  
Start to fight again..  
  
Ash didn't bother doing anything this time. Instead he slept.   
  
All the yelling woke Ash up.  
  
May: GRR! THAT'S IT MISTY WE ARE GONNA SETTLE THIS ONCE IN FOR ALL!   
  
I CHALLNGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE RIGHT NOW!  
  
Misty: Alright! ASh come on! pulls Ash out of bed.  
  
MIsty: Brock! Max! Come to the back!  
  
May: We are gonna have a pokemon battle in the back on the cliff.  
  
Brock and Max: Coming!  
  
Brock: The battle against May and Misty starts now!  
  
Misty: Staryu I choose you!!!  
  
May: Torchick Goo!!  
  
Misty: Aww how cute.   
  
Torchick embers MIsty  
  
Misty: GRR! STARYU WATER GUN!  
  
May: Torchick dodge it!  
  
Misty: Tackle!  
  
May: Tackle!  
  
Max: standing right next to Ash. So whos better?  
  
Ash: Honestly I think they're both good.  
  
Max: Nuh uh!! May is better! Push Ash off the cliff.  
  
Ash: AHH! Holds on the cliff.  
  
Misty: Looks at Ash. Ash no!! Gets Ash's hand. Gotcha  
  
May: Ash I'll save you! pulls Misty's hand. See I gotcha  
  
Misty and Ash: NO YOU DON'T! ASh is falling...  
  
MIsty: Grabs Ash's hand. I got you! Misty picks up Ash.  
  
Ash and Misty were laying down on the ground. Then Ash went to Misty   
  
and kissed her.  
  
10 seconds later... They stopped.   
  
Ash: Yesterday I wanted to ask you something but May's little brother  
  
kicked me.  
  
Max: Blah.  
  
Ash: Misty will you marry me?  
  
May: HOLY!!  
  
Misty was speechless... 


	3. Misty Meets May Part 3

Misty: I don't know what to say.  
Ash: Takes Misty's Hand and Kiss it You have plenty of time.  
MIsty: Ya your right. I'll think about it tonight. Ash: Kisses Misty's Cheek  
MIsty: Good night everyone.  
Ash: Night.  
May: MISTY! WAITT UPPPP!  
MIsty: Uh?  
May: I'm sorry what I did to you yesterday. MIsty: Its ok.  
May: Yay! I think you should say yes.  
MIsty: I don't know... MAy: Say yes! HE LIKES YOU ALOT!  
MIsty: How do you know?  
May: ALL HE TALKS ABOUT IT YOU!  
MIsty: Really?  
May: Ya!  
MIsty: I don't know.  
May: sigh. I still think you should say yes.  
MIsty: I'll think about it.  
May: Ok. Nighty Night.  
Misty: Night.

Misty is now in her room...

MIsty: Picks up photo album fulled with pictures with Ash and her. Sigh... What am I gonna do.  
ASh is a good friend... Should I say yes?

Misty sleeps...

Misty wakes up. She sees May.

May: GOOOOOD MORNING!  
MIsty: AH!  
May: Say yess! HE LOVES YOU! He wants to be with you!  
MIsty: Yeah I guess your right. He loves me alot... I love him too.. So I might as well,  
May: interups SAY YES!

May leave the room and then MIsty changes to regualar clothes. Misty goes downstairs and she sees Ash  
Ash: Morning Misty. Kisses her cheek  
MIsty: Kisses Back. Morning Ash.  
Ash: Want to go to the carnival later?  
MIsty: OK sure!

May and Brock were in the closet behind them easdropping.

Brock: Holy sht.  
May: whispering. Shut up! Want us to get caught!  
Brock: No.  
May: Ok.. There going to a carnival this afternoon. We are going to be there spying on them.  
Brock: What do you mean "We?  
May: Don't you wanna know what Misty will say to Ash!  
Brock: Ya your right...

After breakfast, Misty was talking to May.

Misty: May want to come to the carnival this afternoon?  
May: No thanks. I gotta go shopping with Brock.  
Misty: Okie then.

After that Ash was talking to Brock.

Ash: Brock want to come to the carnival this afternoon?  
Brock: No thanks. I gotta go shopping with May.  
Ash: Ok..

It was time for the carnival!

ASh and Misty: Bye guys! We are going to the carnival.  
May: whispering. So are we.

Ash and Misty took the bus to the carnival while Brock and May were following them on their bikes. Finally they were at the carnival. Ash and Misty went on a few rides while Brock and May were following them where ever they went. Then Ash and Misty were going on a ferris wheel. Since two people were in front of May and Brock...

May: MOVE IT WE GOTTA GET ON.  
Brock: uh yeah.

When Ash and Misty were at the tippy top, the ride stopped. They started to make out.

MAy: HOLY $HIT! May jumped and fell off the ferris wheel but May didn't get any serious injuries. Only a broken arm.  
Ash and Misty: MAY! look at the seat behind them Brock!  
Brock and May: hi?  
Brock: GO back doing what you were doing!  
Instead of ASh and Misty making out, they started talking.  
Ash: Soo Misty... Considered what I asked you yesterday?  
MIsty: Yes I have.  
Ash: SO what the answer.  
MIsty: My answer is... Yes.  
ASh: blank stare at Misty. Yes?  
Misty: Yes.  
Ash: Laughs. SCORE!  
Brock: laughs Congrats!

Then Ash falls off the ferris wheel and falls on May.

May: yells. Get.. OFFF!

Then May, Misty, Ash, and Brock went to eat.

May: laughs. Heres to Misty and Ash, may their marrage will be a happy one.  
Misty and Ash hug. Brock: congrats!  
Max comes outta no where Oh my god! How can that fricken idiot get married! Misty: stomps on max's head GRR! SHADAP! AT LEAST HE CAN GET MARRIED UNLIKE YOUR SISTER!  
May: WHAAAAAAAAA!

Misty and May start fighting (thats not a surprise).

Max: Ash is gonna marry to an idiot! Ash is gonna marry an idiot!

Ash: ... GAH! starts fighting with max

Brock: walks away very slowly 


End file.
